When Whammy's Cry
by buggirl101
Summary: The Whammy House. Home to the most gifted children, who in time...would suceed the famed L. But, it is well known that two of the kids snapped. What if the others had as well? As they say, It is in L-sama's will.
1. Rester

Hello All! ^^ I'm back. XD Now, for those of you who didn't get the play in the title...this is a When They Cry:Higurashi No Naku KoroNi inspired fic.

**A WARNING!!! THIS FIC CONTAINS EXTREME GORE AND DEATH! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!!! **

Well, now that that's over...this first chapter is basically the beginning of the second half of the fic. Like When They Cry, this fic will jump back and forth from the current time to future, and to the past. This is the middle of the future.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Death Note, or Higurashi. If I did, I would be rich...I am not. I am a poor 16-year-old. Thank you.

Enjoy the fic!

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_To whoever is reading this, _

_I fear that I may be killed. I don't know all of the details, all I know is that the sucsessors to L, may be the ones to kill me. _

_Please, to who finds this, uncover the truth of Whammy's House. The words 'L-sama's will' seem to be one of the clues. I'm sorry that this is all I can tell you, but this is all I know. _

_Those kids are insane. All of them insane. Please, stop them. Stop them. _

_- The departed Anthony Carter, otherwise known as Commander Anthony Rester_

The police officer sighed. He had read that note a thousand times, but he still couldn't make any sense of it. Sucsessor to L...but why on earth would someone like that want to kill him?

He had met with the young man before. He brooded slightly on the chance meeting.

___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

" Excuse me, is this the residence of a...Near?" He asked carefully looking over the woman. "Ah...yes, why?" She asked carefully, her blond eyebrow was raised in surprise and sercurity.

The slightly short man, with greying hair and a five-o-clock shadow. Flipped out a badge. " My name's Hiro Oyabora. I'm here to ask him a few questions."

The woman blinked. " Oh, I'm Halle Bullook, FBI. Why do you need to see him?" Oyabora sighed. "I'm afraid that Anthony Carter died a few nights ago. I simply need to ask him about the last time he saw Carter."

Halle gasped. "Anthony...died. Dear god...come right in." She moved out of the door, closing it when Hiro walked through.

She lead him to a large...playroom? A short white haired young man, sat in a corner. He was putting together a large tower out of dice.

Oyabora cleared his throat. " You're Near then?" The white haired man, turned his head slightly to stare at Hiro with large grey eyes. "Yes." He spoke simply. His voice was light, girlish even, it held no emotion.

"I'm afraid the man you once worked with, Anthony Carter died a few nights ago. How long has it been since you saw him?"

Near's eyes widened a fraction. " Rester..." He murmered, thinking about something. "It has been quite a few weeks, maybe a month or two."

Oyabora blinked. Near spoke up once again. " Halle, would you leave us alone for a while?" Halle nodded, "Sure..." She said as she left, closing the door gently behind her.

Near turned to him. "Why is it you're asking me when I saw him...that is useally said to suspects in crimes. Was Rester murdered?" Oyabora stared, how did this child guess?! Oh, right. Sucsessor to L...he nearly forgot.

"We belive he might...but we can't be too sure." Near smiled slightly, as he reached up and curled a strand of his hair between his fingers.

"So, why am I a suspect?" Oyabora, stuttered. "Y-you arn't a-a suspect. I s-simply wanted to speak to all the people w-who had kn-known him well."

Near stood up. "So, you DO suspect me. Why else would you lie?" Oyabora bit his cheek. "I'm a police officer, why would I lie to you?"

Near walked to him, he was now standing about 5 feet from him. "You...do...suspect...me...so..why...don't..I..suspect...you." Near spoke a word with every step. He was now stand mere inches from Oyabora.

Near dropped his voice to a whisper. "Who do you think they'll listen to more? Me...or a petty officer?" Oyabora stumbled backwards. Something about this kid unsettled him, and had he just threatened to pin the crime on him?!

"I-I'll be leaving then...it-it's been n-nice speaking t-to you." Oyabora pratically ran out of the building.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Hiro shuddered. Tha boy, Near, he was scary. And Hiro was a hardened 20 year police officer! The boy SCARED him.

Near...was by far his lead suspect. The threat, the emotionless glassy-eyed look in his eyes, and that smile...it was just plain scary.

He yawned as he read the rest of the report over again. When a kid's face haunted him in his sleep, he seriously needed a vacation.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Alrightly then! Now remember, this is just the first chapter! The rest of the chapters will be much longer. ^^ Anyway you know the drill...R&R.


	2. A

Abraham Cicero groaned, pushing the button on his alarm clock. The loud beeping however…continued. He groaned again, thinking that his alarm was just screwing up again.

Someone started shaking him not soon after. "A!" The slightly deep voice yelled, panic had settled into the voice. Abraham Cicero shot up, rubbing his eyes. Something was wrong if B was panicking.

"Wha?" He managed to say, before Beyond Birthday yanked him out of his warm bed…into a very cold room. 'The hell?' He thought still in a drowsy state.

B was grinning ear to ear; excitement was bursting from his voice. " L's back." A shot up, running around trying desperately to cloth himself and look presentable to the famed detective.

B rolled his eyes. " A…just hurry up! We're not going to be picked!" A shrieked a response from the bathroom. " I know! I know!"

This was a ritual for the two teen boys. Every year or so, L would come back to Whammy's and pick one of his many successors to listen to a story of his about a case. And yet, despite being the best in Whammy's…they hadn't been picked.

B knew that A was getting desperate and worried. After all HE was the next successor, but he hadn't heard one of the in-depth talks with L yet. That would disappoint any kid. It didn't help that before he came to Whammy's he had attempted suicide…twice.

B bit his lip; a mixture of hate and jealousy flooded his insides. His hands shook lightly, as he glared at the bathroom door. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he HATED A. He loathed the fact that A was so weak but was the head kid.

He hated A, and honestly wanted nothing more then to wring the other boy's neck. B didn't care that it was 'wrong', or 'unjust'. He wanted A to DIE; it was for L's sake! Someone that weak and stupid shouldn't be allowed to even live, much less be chosen as L's successor!

He switched his look and stilled all the thoughts of killing A out of his head, when A opened the door ready and practically running to the door.

B raced after him, going though a number of staircases and hallways, to any outsider would be staggering how well they knew the place. The pair ran as fast as possible to the main entrance hall. They could hear the children yelling and cheering L as he entered the door.

"Damn! We missed him!" B hissed, slowing to a stop. A continued to run, not going to miss this opportunity to get L's attention. By the time A had reached the grand staircase, L had made his pick. A little boy by the name of Mello.

A turned around running past B, racing to any place other then that room. B took the liberty of making A's next choice for him.

B smiled, it was around 3 that night, and he had a perfect plan. B shook A awake as gently as he could. " Hey, A." A gave B a look. " Let me sleep, B."

B shook his head. " I need your help, A." A let out a moan, before rolling out of bed. B yanked A out of the room, sneaking past Roger during his nightly search. Before B finally let A go.

A rubbed his eyes. " B…what are you planning THIS time?" B chuckled, it was deep and held such mirth and madness. A wet washcloth covered A's mouth and nose.

It didn't take him long to figure out that he was in trouble, and he began to struggle. After a few minutes A murmured something before going completely limp. B grinned; his hands were shaking from excitement.

He had never imagined that this could make a person feel so…wonderful. B grunted as he hoisted A up into a sitting position. He reached over into a bag he had brought beforehand. Pulling out a rope. He pulled a chair over, tying the rope to the ceiling fan.

He smiled rather cruelly. Sure this was the playroom and that little Thailand boy would find the body, but the kid would have to get used to looking at corpses anyway.

B grabbed A, praying that he had enough strength left to pick A up. He let out a soft, " Yes!" Once he got A high enough to tighten the noose end of the rope around his long time friend and rival's neck.

B took quite a few minutes just to calm himself. He was shaking from the excitement and the adrenaline rush was extraordinary. After he was calm, he took A's feet, and holding the entirety of A's weight on his arms. And…he jumped off the chair, kicking the chair over.

A's body instantly began swinging, and the need for air woke A from the drug. A began gasping, gripping the rope, before he stared at B. He attempted to speak, only to gasp.

B waved his hand, " Bye, Abraham Cicero. " A's eyes widened his last thought was, ' I never told B my name.' B kept on lying on the floor; his hands were shaking again, as he realized that he had killed someone.

And he loved it. It was better then drugs in his mind, and gave him an incredible high. He gathered the few things that could tie him to the crime, wiped the place clean, and went to bed.

Roger woke Beyond Birthday up at 8:30 AM. " B…get up." B rubbed his eyes, sitting up. Feigning innocence. " Whatizit Roger?" He mumbled.

Roger sighed, " B…I'm afraid that A committed suicide." B shot his head up with a yell of, " What?!" Before a very soft voice answered him. " I know it's a shock, but you're still English act like it."

B's head shot towards the doorway, where no one but L himself stood. Hunched over slightly, his thumb pressed against his lips. B took in every last detail.

L rose a eyebrow, walking over to a pair of chairs in the corner, he stepped into it, turned around and crouched. Sitting on his feet. He spoke again, and B soaked it in, reminding himself to practice that voice.

" So, Backup…" He began, and B growled mentally. Sure L was practically a GOD, but did he have to insult him? L continued. " Tell me everything that Angel did yesterday." B narrowed his eyes. So, Angel was Abe's full 'Whammy' name. That made him want to kill A all over again. Ah, well. He thought sourly. The deed was done.

He smiled at L. Before telling him all the things that had happened.


End file.
